


His Own Ghosts

by Laierei



Series: Assemble [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laierei/pseuds/Laierei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought he would have to face his ghosts, but now that he has, he doesn't want to be without them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Ghosts

He walked away, as he usually did, but usually he left behind a corpse. Not this time, this time he left behind a friend. Although he didn’t know it. He considered turning around, waiting for the body to wake, but he didn’t. He walked away. He continued, as far as he could, not sure where he was going. When he finally stopped walking he noticed he was in a forest. The forest was thick and dark. And he was alone, how he wanted to be. At least he thought he was alone.  
“James.” A voice behind him made him jump. He drew his knife and spun around to find no one. He sighed, not knowing who James was.  
“James please.” It was the same voice and he spun again. This time he saw a woman. He could see right through her, but there was no mistaking her presence. She was dressed all in white, but there were a few things that stood out. Her red hair that stopped at her jaw and her red lips that curved into a sad smile that made him mad for some reason. Then there was the red on her white shirt. It bled through the transparent fabric near her hip on her left side and on her right shoulder. She was bleeding.  
He felt guilty about the spilt blood, but again, had no idea why. He wanted to help her, save her. She spoke his name again, “James.” Who was James? He wanted to save her, the killer that he was, he wanted to save this woman. Then he realised, she was a ghost. A ghost of someone he had killed. She was here to torture him, remind him of all that he had done. He wanted to save her, from himself. He felt guilty again, but not for killing her. He felt guilty for not remembering her.  
“I’m sorry,” it was the first time he had spoken those words, the regret of a killer. They felt foreign in his mouth. She continued to stand there, bleeding and staring at him. The sad smile always remaining. He felt like she was pitying him, like that sad smile was for him. It made him angry.   
“Leave me alone! I said I was sorry!” his anger rose quickly and she flinched as he yelled, although she seemed familiar with the situation.  
She stepped closer to him, her smile fading ever so slowly. “James.” Her voice sounded more defeated than before.   
“Who is James?! Who are you talking to?!” He stood his ground as she stepped forward.   
“You are. James is you.” She was calm as she stood directly in front of him. He remembered thinking that was a bad idea, she seemed smart enough to not stand directly in front of a murderer, especially if he had killed her once already. He swung his arm, the one not holding the knife, at her. It passed right through her and she disappeared. He regretted it for a moment, but decided he was better off without voices in his head telling him who he was, he had enough of that in the real world. He continued to walk, deciding to forget he was ever confronted by a ghost. However, the ghost had other ideas.  
He, James as the ghost had called him, felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly, knife still in hand. All he found was the woman, still transparent, still bleeding.   
“What do you want?” James asked, giving up on getting rid of her the way he had been trained to do.  
The sad smile was back, “To walk with you James.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“You’re running away, I know. From your problems, your captors, and your saviours. I do understand. All I want to do is keep you company. I want to run with you James.” She spoke so softly he probably would not have heard her if she wasn’t in his head. She reached out her hand and rested it on his arm. He was shocked when he felt it. He could feel her presence and yet she was no more than a ghost to him.  
“Let me walk with you James. Please.” She spoke with kindness, too much kindness for addressing someone like him. Yet when he looked at her he felt like she knew this and just didn’t care.   
“Okay.” He spoke no louder that her. The woman’s sad smile was replaced with a proper smile. It was small and would probably go unnoticed by most, but he saw it. He felt like her knew it, he felt like he knew her.   
He turned and started walking, not caring if she was left behind, however when he looked, she was directly beside him, the small smile still there, not on her mouth, but in her eyes. She kept pace and didn’t say another word. He though she was there to hurt him, to send him on hi oh-so-deserved guilt trip, but in that moment, as they walked in silence, he felt like she was there to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> This begins right after Winter Soldier when Bucky leaves Steve on the beach. I have written more I just have to type it and I'm pretty busy at the moment, but I will update soon.


End file.
